Vincent
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: - Vince, tu escondes-me algo importante por detrás desse sorriso, não escondes? - WARNINGS: GxV; SPOILERS para o capítulo 33 do manga e episódio 23


Saudações! :D

Neffer-Tari conseguiu voltar a escrever, yes! Desta vez, sobre Pandora Hearts, é tudo tão perfeito – começando e acabando em Gil. Bom, desta vez trago também uma novidade, esta fic contem um** HINT DE YAOI, SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA**, obrigada.

Para a escrever baseei-me no **capítulo 33 do manga e no episódio 23, portanto, tenha cuidado com os SPOILLERS.**

Decidi escrever sobre Vincent, credo, ele consegue realmente assustar-me! É tão creepy, tão complicado, tão perturbado e tão sinistro que se torna perfeito de uma maneira um pouco macabra. Para conseguir escrever sobre ele, ouvi "Vincent (Starry Starry Night)" by Don McLean e **"A Dangerous Mind" by Within Temptation**. Aconselho a ouvir esta última repetidamente enquanto lê.

Bom, de qualquer das formas, é a **minha primeira fic yaoish, e ainda por cima incestuosa**, portanto, por favor, sejam compreensivos.

**Gostaria bastante de saber a sua opinião, é sempre importante, mas desta vez em especial.**

(eterno) DISCLAIMER: Pandora Hearts não me pertence (eu roubaria o Gil se me pertencesse. Ah e o Jack, se não fosse pedir muito…)

É tudo,

Boa leitura e obrigada!

* * *

.

**VINCENT**

.

Vincent era extraordinário. A calma com que saboreava o seu chá num dos vários terraços da mansão Nightray hipnotizava. O cabelo loiro brilhava ao pôr-do-sol de Setembro e a serenidade reflectida nos seus olhos bicolores era, sem dúvida, relaxante. Sempre que via Gilbert, o sorriso que se desenhava em seus lábios irradiava satisfação. Satisfação e mistério. Era como se possuísse um conhecimento avassalador que estava muito para além do que Gil alguma vez poderia imaginar.

No entanto, o irmão mais velho sabia algo. Sabia que, por muitos boatos que corressem sobre a maldição que recaía sob aqueles que possuíssem olhos de sangue e por mais pistas soltas que Break deixasse no ar, isso não deveria ocorrer com Vincent, Vincent era com certeza inocente. Não deveria ocorrer… não podia. Era apenas por isso que o procurava, para obter respostas e extinguir ínfimas incertezas. Necessitava compreender.

_Mas então o sorriso mudava. _

Mudava no escuro do seu quarto, polvilhado de coelhos de peluche mutilados, onde a luz da Lua conseguia sempre arranjar forma de iluminar a enorme tesoura que nunca se encontrava totalmente fechada. Ao vê-los, o temor da resposta entranhava-se e o receio e a ansiedade de descobrir a verdade começavam, lentamente, a torturar Gilbert.

Nessas alturas procurava sempre conforto e respostas nos olhos de Vincent. Algo que pudesse arrancar todos os seus medos e desconfianças para bem longe, banindo-os para sempre. Algo em que pudesse cegamente confiar, que comprovasse de vez a inocência do seu irmão mais novo. E Vincent sempre sorria mais e mais, deixando a sua aveludada voz ecoar na cabeça de Gilbert, implantando o desconforto e ainda mais perguntas, perguntas que nunca haviam sido colocadas de forma consciente. O olho que era igual ao de Gil brilhava calmamente, mas o que possuía a cor do sangue tornava-se sempre diferente quando envolto em escuridão. Ardia um estranho perigo nele que colocava Gilbert em constante estado de alerta. Um fogo que aparentava estar prestes a revelar algo sinistro, dando a Vincent um ar frio e quase inumano.

O rosto de Raven cedia então. O olhar de ouro transbordando de receio, o batimento cardíaco acelerando cada vez mais e apenas um desejo aparecendo em sua mente, substituindo a pouca vontade de ver o seu irmão e de saber o que realmente aconteceu. Sair dali, Gil necessitava sair daquele quarto. Os destroços dos bonecos, o brilho sinistro da tesoura e a expressão enigmática de Vincent, o sorriso de Vincent... Gil realmente necessitava sair dali.

Quando a mão gelada lhe tocara na bochecha, um arrepio percorrera todo o seu corpo à medida que o frio daquela voz preenchia o aposento em que se encontravam.

"Se algum dia, eu tivesse realmente feito algo…"

O alívio pela colocação de uma hipótese, dando a entender que nada havia acontecido, deveria confortar Gilbert. Contudo, tais palavras apenas aumentavam o seu pânico mal disfarçado. Aquele toque dilacerava-o, tornando-o impotente. Ainda mais impotente. Algo na expressão de Vincent destabilizava-o profundamente e o facto de nunca ter entendido o que este pensava inquietava-o, inquietava-o demasiado.

Mas não, não era isso_. _Era o que a expressão no rosto angelical de Vincent lhe dava a entender. O que aquele malicioso sorriso lhe estava a tentar mostrar.

Vincent não era louco. Gil sabia disso. Gil sabia disso! Gil sabia disso…

Não. Não sabia. Não naquela noite, não naquelas circunstâncias. Gil via algo em Vincent que apenas vira quando o conhecera e em outros raros momentos enquanto o seu irmãozinho, sem ter conhecimento da presença de Gil, esventrava com satisfação todos aquele coelhilhos de peluche, utilizando sempre a tão estimada tesoura. Qualquer coisa que se esforçava, sempre que encontrava Vincent, por não notar. Um profundo desespero e um leve toque de insanidade. Um enorme segredo camuflado por falsa gentileza perante todos. Todos, menos Gil.

"… tê-lo-ia feito por ti, Gilbert."

A calma de Vincent era falsa. A paz que emanava durante o dia era falsa. Os seus sorrisos tranquilizantes eram falsos. E Gil já não queria descobrir a verdade que se encontrava tão bem enterrada. Nem Gil, nem todas as outras pessoas que conviviam com Vincent. Pessoas que tinham demasiado medo para se aproximarem dele, pessoas que o olhavam de lado e estremeciam sempre que ouviam a sua melodiosa voz. Aqui estava mais um segredo que Vincent nunca iria confessar, que sabia nunca ter sido amado, que tinha consciência de nunca ter sido querido ou desejado como o seu irmão mais velho o era. Que sabia o medo com que o mesmo irmão frequentemente o encarava. Seu irmão, seu doce e inocente Gilbert, tão fácil de amar.

_Seu. Todo e apenas seu. _

"Vincent…"

Vincent ainda lhe tocava, ainda o desconcertava. Vê-lo tão de perto fazia-o esquecer-se de todas as perguntas e, por agora, também parte do seu receio se desvanecia. Estava a habituar-se, a habituar-se a todas aquelas emoções que o invadiam sempre que estava com Vincent. Vincent não era louco. Gil sim, o era. Era-o por achar beleza no seu irmão. Não quando ele sorria de forma abençoada sob a luz do Sol, mas sim quando sorria afectadamente irradiando maldade, perigo e desonestidade, provocando arrepios e paralisando-o.

O olhar dourado era agora conformado, ao passo que o seu coração acelerava ainda mais assustado e ansioso. Não, não existia nada mais belo que Vincent. Nada que pudesse superar aquele olhar macabro, cheio de angústia, sabedoria e sadismo. Estendeu a mão que tremia ligeiramente.

"Vincent…"

"Tê-lo-ia feito por ti, Gil…"


End file.
